What if?
by khayee
Summary: Sequel to Someone meant for me... I'm really sucky on writing summaries, so just read on


Title: Disclaimer: I don't own this show so please don't sue me  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Author's note: For those who don't know about it. this one is the sequel of my story "Someone meant for me". To avoid confusion.  
  
"She's really lucky to have such a handsome, kind and smart boy friend like Sakuragi" a guy said.  
  
Sakuragi was walking down the school's corridor when he heard the people talking about him and his girl. She's not the one who's really lucky. actually; I'm the one who's lucky to have such a beautiful, kind, smart and understanding girl friend like Miyu-chan, he thought and smiled inwardly.  
  
Everything had not been the same since their first year in high school. People had been respecting him more and people had started to see his good points, even more, too.  
  
"Hey foxy, got any date tonight?" Sakuragi said  
  
"No"  
  
"Why? I mean, you're popular and all and I mean every girl is really willing to be your girl"  
  
"Whatever" Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Classes will start. we'll just talk about the try-out later."  
  
"Sure, Kaede, whatever. you can deny it right now but you can never hide from me. later then, captain." Sakuragi smiled.  
  
The freshmen held their breathes when they finally saw the bishounen captain.  
  
"Okay, to start things, I am Rukawa Kaede. the captain of the team. and the red-head you see in the right corner of the gym; acting like some idiot, is Sakuragi Hanamichi. our assistant captain, just state your name. where you came from, if you had ever played basketball before and if ever. what position you play"  
  
And with that, the freshmen started their intros while Sakuragi was still pissing off Rukawa.  
  
"Before I lose my temper. I'd better tell them what's supposed to happen." Rukawa said and turned to the freshmen "Now. to sigh up. go to our team manegress; Akagi Haruko."  
  
As Rukawa turned around, he heard some people whisper some things that made him smile.  
  
The whole thing went almost perfectly. except of course of the fact that, Sakuragi's a bit back to normal; a bit wild and annoying and a bit stupid (a/n: Sakuragi fans. please don't get mad)  
  
"So. how's your prince charming?" Sendoh smiled  
  
"Well. he's still the same. he's still a bit noisy, but at least no one's going against us anymore" Miyuki said.  
  
Sendoh sighed. "At least you'll have someone to talk to every night"  
  
"Well you could contact your sister Tomomi" Miyuki smiled  
  
"Well I totally forgot to tell you that she's coming over to Japan"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sendoh nodded and Miyuki jumped up and down. "Well, when?"  
  
"Next week" Sendoh sighed.  
  
"Why so sad?"  
  
"She's so annoying at times you know"  
  
Miyuki smiled and spotted a red-haired bishounen standing by the gate. "Bye, got to go. till next time, Aki-chan"  
  
Rukawa was walking down an alley when, he saw someone that he really could stop thinking about. "Sakuragi"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you following me?"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Are you part of it?" Rukawa glared  
  
"What do you mean part of it?"  
  
"Someone's been calling me lately. do you know who it is?"  
  
"No." Sakuragi said flatly.  
  
Rukawa raised a brow. "Really?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding" Sakuragi said.  
  
"No." Rukawa sighed  
  
"Then, why are asking me?"  
  
Rukawa sighed. "I think I got it, finally"  
  
Sakuragi looked at Rukawa questioningly  
  
"It's Tomo-chan"  
  
"You mean you know Tomo-chan?"  
  
"Gotcha" Rukawa said  
  
"Woops"  
  
"Now tell me is it true is or else"  
  
"Or else?"  
  
"You know me idiot. I have ways of knowing things"  
  
"I can't tell you"  
  
"I'll just have to force it out on you, then"  
  
"Oh gosh. look at the time" Sakuragi laughed nervously and ran.  
  
I'll get you next time Sakuragi Hanamichi and you WILL tell me what's going on, he thought while glaring at Sakuragi's retreating figure.  
  
"Gosh, I almost spilled the beans" Sakuragi said panting.  
  
"What do you mean you almost spilled the beans?"  
  
"I almost told foxy about Tomo-chan"  
  
"I forgot to tell you that she's here"  
  
"Wait just a darn minute. how is Tomo-chan related to foxy?"  
  
"Well, Kaede-chan and Tomo-chan used to be the best of friends until junior high. she flew to the U.S. and well because of her constant transfer of houses. they finally lost contact so that's why when I told her about him. well she hurriedly said yes"  
  
"She's not his childhood girl friend or something?"  
  
"No" Miyuki said  
  
"Well I was like expecting that coz most soap operas are like that you know"  
  
"We're not in a soap okay?"  
  
"Well sorry"  
  
"So is he suspecting that it's Tomo-chan?"  
  
"Well actually, he know that it's Tomo-chan. but he doesn't know that she's here"  
  
"Well good"  
  
"Miyu-chan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You mean you forgot what day it is?"  
  
Sakuragi looked at Miyuki confusedly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean why today's really special to me?"  
  
Sakuragi raised his eye brows. "Your brother's birthday?"  
  
Miyuki glared. "Whatever! Fine Sakuragi Hanamichi. just forget it!!! I'm so not talking to you!!" Miyuki stormed away before Sakuragi could even explain.  
  
"Um. hello Kaede?"  
  
"Tomo-chan" Rukawa said  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Tomomi felt her blood rise to her face.  
  
You still sound as cute as before, Rukawa thought. "Well someone told me about you trying to pull a prank on me just like before"  
  
Tomomi laughed. "Really?"  
  
"Yup. It's been a long time"  
  
"You're still the same Kaede"  
  
"I changed a lot actually ever since you left the country and after you didn't even give me a lousy letter or even a damn call"  
  
"We moved frequently so I kinda lost your address and number"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about your lame excuses right now. just tell me when your coming back"  
  
"I can't tell you as of today Kaede. I'm still thinking about it"  
  
"Through all that time. I hadn't forgotten about your face. and I constantly dream about you and your raven hair" Rukawa laughed bitterly. "Maybe that's the reason why I get so pissed off when someone dares to wake me up. I still miss you Tomomi. I still do"  
  
"It has been three years, Kaede. And a lot of things happened in that three years time. I'm different now"  
  
"There are things that a person can never forget"  
  
"Kaede. I just want you to know that, I. I." Tomomi stammered and instantly ended the call.  
  
Rukawa felt his tears flow the moment she ended the call. He had never felt so down before.  
  
All I ever wanted was to have you back to me. He thought.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Haruko said looking at Rukawa who was now glaring and kicking the basketball.  
  
"I think he already know about why Tomo-chan is here" Sakuragi said  
  
"Who's Tomo-chan?"  
  
"No one"  
  
"Tell me" Haruko said waiving a fist.  
  
"Well Tomo-chan is foxy's friend, okay?"  
  
"I never knew he can have a friend"  
  
"Well he's YOUR friend, too, right? And he's my friend too, right?"  
  
"Well I'm different" Haruko raised a brow.  
  
"Well what's the difference?"  
  
"I don't know. I just feel that she's something else to him, okay?"  
  
"Sure, fine, whatever" Sakuragi rolled his eyes and left.  
  
"So how's Miyuki-san?"  
  
"She's mad at me and won't even return my calls just because I forgot why yesterday was SO special to her"  
  
"WHAT?! You mean you FORGOT?!"  
  
"Oh yeah. darn it. I forgotten all about it. it was the day that I finally declared my love to her. but how can I tell her now that she won't ever talk to me"  
  
"I have a weird plan that just might work"  
  
Miyuki walking towards the park when she heard her phone rang. it was registered as Haruko but when she answered it, it was Sakuragi.  
  
"Miyu-chan. I."  
  
"I don't have time. I. I have to go" Miyuki said and ended the phone call.  
  
"Si how did it go?" Haruko said  
  
"She's busy"  
  
"Oh" Haruko whispered.  
  
"I'm not really sad. I mean, you know how people could be when their busy" Sakuragi laughed.  
  
I know that you're really not feeling THAT good, Haruko thought. "Yeah"  
  
"So. want to eat lunch. my treat. sky is the limit" Sakuragi smiled.  
  
"Race you to the restaurant, then" Haruko laughed and started running.  
  
Miyuki smiled as she looked at her phone. "Wait until you see my anniversary present for you Sakuragi Hanamichi. it'll knock you off your feet" she smiled as she looked at two tickets of a concert.  
  
"Miyuki. who was that?" a girl called.  
  
"Oh it was just Hana-chan, Tomo-chan" Miyuki called back.  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
Yohei smiled as he finally found the perfect thing to give to his girl friend. He didn't hesitate even for a second and immediately bought the thing.  
  
He went to Haruko's house and to his surprise. Rukawa was there.  
  
"I'll have to go then. so about the practice. will it push through?"  
  
Haruko nodded and Rukawa left the house, leaving Yohei puzzled about what had just happened.  
  
"So. what are you going to tell me?"  
  
"I have something for you" Yohei smiled and held out a velvet covered box. "Open it. it's my gift for our eighth month"  
  
Haruko opened the box and was surprised too see a sapphire necklace. "Oh Yohei-kun. you shouldn't have"  
  
"Even that necklace can't beat your extravagant beauty" Yohei smiled. "Wait till you see what I have for you for our wedding. you'll really be shocked. And I know that it might not happen at all, but at least I know that I love you so much that I would even give up my own life just for you"  
  
"I know it is going to happen and no one's going to stop it. not even Takenori"  
  
"My Haruko-san. I love you"  
  
"I know" Haruko whispered.  
  
As they were about to kiss. Haruko's brother; Takenori, went into the way and parted the lovers.  
  
Yohei smiled as he stared at the ceiling of his room. Even if it's still their eighth month. they act as if they had been more than friends ever since their birth. He was about to fall asleep when his phone rang. Yohei rolled his eyes and answered the phone.  
  
"Hey. it's me Sakuragi"  
  
"Hanamichi? What's wrong?"  
  
What did you give Haruko?"  
  
"You know. you don't have to know. girls are not the same." Yohei sighed.  
  
"No. it's not that I'm going to give exactly the same thing that you gave Haruko. but I'm just looking for some advice on what to give to Miyu-chan"  
  
"Okay. what id the thing that she adores most?"  
  
"Let me see." Sakuragi paused.  
  
"My gosh, Hanamichi. don't tell me you don't know"  
  
"Wait. I think I got it now" Sakuragi yelled. "Thanks pal!!"  
  
Yohei smiled as he ended the phone call and rubbed his aching ear. "He yells as if there's no tomorrow."  
  
Sakuragi almost flew as he tripped on a rock, but all of the bruises were worth it as he found the object that could make her happy.  
  
Miyuki smiled as she looked at her cellphone; Sakuragi sent and SMS message for her telling her to come at the park tomorrow morning.  
  
"Miyuki." a voice called.  
  
She turned around and saw her red-haired love.  
  
"I know that I'm not that much of a boy friend coz I'm not always there to sheer you up. I may not be as handsome as Sendoh. I may not be as sweet as Fujima. or I may not be as perfect as Maki. but all I know is that I love you even if my heart stops beating." Sakuragi smiled.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I'm not as understanding as Haruko" she smiled  
  
"I know now why you're so mad at me"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I totally forgot about it." Sakuragi smiled and brought out something out of his jacket. "See I remember now"  
  
Miyuki smiled and nodded.  
  
Tbc~ (If you still want to)  
  
Author's note: Please. r and r. 


End file.
